Remember
by Lauricula
Summary: Hermione is crushed when her lover/husband Draco is in St. Mungo's for four plus years. even more heart breaking? She visits him every day only to see no progress. A/N- I'm not telling you guys why he's there, because I want it to be suspenseful.


Chapter 1

"Mrs. Malfoy, it's time for you to leave, I'm afraid." The healer said softly, touching Hermione on the shoulder.

Hermione nodded, grabbed her purse and stood. "I'll be back tomorrow."

The healer nodded and walked her out of the room. Funny, a hospital is supposed to be a dreary, miserable place. Yet everyone looked happy and joyful from Hermione's perspective. She knew there were people dying, or people who had no cure, but she felt as though she had the worst of it. The familiar ache in her chest she tried so hard to get rid of came back and she cursed herself.

She needed a distraction; going back to the apartment would just make her sadder than she already was. As she walked out of St. Mungo's, she decided to visit Ginny and Harry; she hadn't seen them in weeks. The busy streets of London could have been an easy distraction, but Hermione just looked past them. Her footsteps felt heavy and she couldn't wait to sit down again.

She apparated to the front porch of Harry's place and knocked gently on their wooden front door. Banging and yelling could be heard from inside, and for the first time in years, Hermione smiled to herself. Finally, someone opened the door.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, pulling the frizzy haired woman in for a hug. Ginny squeezed her small frame, and breathed in the scent of lavender. "How are you?" she asked as they released from the hug.

Hermione shrugged, walking through the door way, seeing Harry in the kitchen in the midst of cooking dinner. "I'm alright, as usual." Her voice was light in tone, yet heavy with sadness.

Ginny and Hermione sat at the small, cramped dining room table. "Still no progress?" Ginny asked; her tone serious.

Hermione shook her head slowly, her eyes glistening. Harry came in from the kitchen to join them, setting down two cups of tea for them. He rubbed Hermione's back and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "You went to see him, yeah?" he asked. Ginny gave him a look of warning, and Hermione began to cry.

"I-it's been four years!" she hiccupped. "I just want him back. That's all I want."

Ginny and Harry gave each other sorrowful looks; there was nothing they could say to help her. Hermione continued to cry, but silently.

"Hermione, dear, why don't you stay with us for the weekend?" Ginny asked brightly.

Hermione didn't respond right away, but looked more hopeful than she had when she first arrived. Harry had a smile plastered on his face and was nodding eagerly at her. "Alright." She said, using her sleeve to wipe away her tears.

When Ginny was showering, Harry came to keep Hermione company for a little while. He hadn't gotten much time with his best friend these past few years, and he missed her logical being. When he walked into the living room, Hermione was laying on the couch, re-reading The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Harry smiled to himself, remembering when she read that religiously on their quest to beat Voldemort.

Hermione sat up as Harry approached the sofa, her hair in a messy ponytail, and placed the book next to her. "Hi, Harry." She said, smiling weakly at her best friend.

Harry sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. She leaned onto his chest, sighing. "You alright?" he mumbled, already knowing the answer.

Hermione shook her head and bit her lip. "I've been working so hard, you know? For four years, I've visited him every day for the past four years, and there's no progress. Not even an inkling!" she said shrilly.

Harry remained speechless; the only advice he could offer were the clichés she's heard for the past four years. So instead, he continued to rub her arm, and let her cry on his shoulder. The last time he did this, Hermione was crying over Ron and Lavender. The memory made Harry laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"I just-I remembered sixth year, when you cried over Ron and Lavender." Harry said sheepishly.

Hermione let out a stifled giggle. "Those were much simpler days, weren't they?" she asked. "We thought love was the greatest heart ache. And now…in a way, it still is."

Harry smiled at his best friend, admiring her cleverness again. "When was the last you and Ron talked, if I may ask?"

"Hmmm, it must have been last summer when he was home for that one week, before he went back to Romania? We grabbed lunch one day, and caught up. He and Lavender are doing really well. Well, they were at that time anyway."

She stared at a most recent photograph of Harry and Ginny. She didn't want to talk about Ron and Lavender anymore. Laying her head back down on Harry's chest, she asked, "Do you ever think he'll come back?"

Harry took a deep breath, unsure of what to tell her, though he's answered this question a million times already. "For your sake Hermione, I really hope so."


End file.
